A beam of electrons may be made to operate similar to a laser generator and generate laser radiation of selectable frequency with very high efficiency. This is done by directing the beam of electrons along a path or axis around which is selectively placed several sets of magnets, adjacent magnets having opposing polarity. The opposing polarity forces an electron beam passing therethrough to accelerate and move or wiggle from side to side along its path. Light radiation is generated by these accelerations and is radiated toward and reflected from mirrors located at each end of the beam path. The light radiation reflects back and forth in a self synchronizing manner. When a sufficient level of this energy is present in the beam chamber, a burst of synchronized output laser energy occurs. The waves have been generated at infrared frequencies. The particular frequency of emitted energy is related to the magnet-set spacing and to the beam energy and is limited to these small laser wavelengths since the magnet-set spacing becomes larger as the wavelength increases, becoming prohibitive for lower frequencies such as radio frequencies.